


The Songs You Sing

by Thunderfire69



Series: Random Avengers shit that I’ll probably never write anything like it again [3]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Quill, Bisexual Tony Stark, First Kiss, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Tony likes School Of Rock, bc so do i, but not really, you can’t tell me he doesn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Soulmate au where the song your soulmate hums/sings is in your head





	The Songs You Sing

Peter Quill’s soulmate was dead.

 

He thought it was true as he entered the burning, battle-ravaged spaceship.

 

He knew it was true when he spied the limp body of his soulmate.

 

He was sure it was true when he carried his soulmate back onto the Milano.

 

He was certain it was true as Mantis and Drax immediately whisked his soulmate away to another room, and Rocket and Groot took over piloting the ship.

 

But what truly confirmed it was Gamora giving him a brief hug before she disappeared back into one of the rooms on the ship.

 

Peter cried, then, making his way back to his own quarters and collapsing almost immediately onto his bed.

 

He’d been so close. So close to telling his soulmate. So close to telling his soulmate that they were soulmates.

 

But now he’d missed the opportunity.

 

His soulmate was gone, and he’d never even gotten to say that they were soulmates.

 

Not to mention that all the blame would be put on him.

 

After all, failing to save the earth’s mightiest defender was  _ not  _ something anyone wanted on their record.

 

But it was more than that.

 

Peter and the Guardians had stayed with his soulmate- with  _ Tony Stark _ \- for a while after what happened with Thanos. 

 

Tony had gotten everyone back, and to say Peter had ended up falling for him was an understatement.

 

And then one day, Peter had a song stuck in his head- like most songs coming from his soulmate, he’d never heard of it, due to his time away from earth.

 

He’d immediately wanted to go and find out what song it was, something he always did when his soulmate had listened to a new song.

 

But he’d promised to meet Tony in the lab; something about Tony wanting to upgrade Peter’s helmet.

 

As he drew closer, however, Peter heard music coming from the lab; music that echoed the own in his head.

 

And then Tony’s voice carried over the music, sounding angelic to Peter, and the song in his head just grew louder.

 

_ “When the world has screwed you and crushed you in its fist, when the way you're treated has got you good and pissed, there’d been one solution since the world began don’t  just sit and take it, stick it to the man.” _

 

Peter Quill didn’t meet Tony in the lab that day.

 

And now Tony was dead.

 

He’d offered to take the billionaire for a trip into outer space with the Guardians, since Tony seemed fascinated with what lay beyond earth, and as a way of thanking him for letting them stay while they recovered from what happened with Thanos.

 

Peter had been planning to tell Tony.

 

He’d  _ wanted  _ to tell Tony.

 

But now he wouldn’t get the chance.

 

He managed to stop crying; some part of his mind expected Rocket to make fun of him if he were to walk in on Peter crying.

 

It was just in time, too, as Mantis chose that moment to enter his quarters.

 

“Jesus, Mantis, don’t you knock?” he said, startled by her presence.

 

“I am sorry. But he wants to see you.”

 

Peter let Mantis lead him from his room, following her blindly.

 

_ Who wants to see me? Drax? Rocket? Groot? _

 

Mantis led him to a room that Peter had almost forgotten existed; yeah, he was  _ really  _ good at remembering the layout of his ship.

 

Drax, who had been in the room, exited, along with Mantis; the door slid shut leaving Peter alone with…

 

“Quill.”

 

Peter almost broke down crying again.

 

“Stark,” he replied, voice visibly shaking.

 

Tony, who had previously had a smirk on his face, leaned forwards as much as he could without hurting himself, expression morphing into one of concern.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I thought you died!” Peter blurted, then stopped himself from speaking for a moment to compose himself. “And…”

 

“Well, I’m not dead,” Tony said, leaning back a little. “And what?”

 

“And I didn’t want to lose my soulmate.”

 

Tony just stared at him, so Peter Quill continued hurriedly.

 

“I was coming down to your lab, a while ago, and the song in my head, the song from my soulmate, was the exact same one you were playing.”

 

“That would explain why I had the same 30 songs in my head for half of my life,” Tony replied with a small smile. “Thank god I have the chance to introduce you to some better music.”

 

“ _ Better music?  _ I’ll have you know-”

 

Peter was cut off as Tony pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, and pressed his lips against Peter’s.

 

When they broke apart, just a few moments later, Tony smirked.

 

“I finally found a way to shut you up,Quill.”

 

“Touché, Stark, touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops this was angsty


End file.
